Nuthin’ Special Ending (My Version)
by Brandon Panek
Summary: What would happen if Buttercup got depressed after realizing that she doesn’t have a special power? Read my version of the ending to the episode and find out.


( _Extreme close-up of Buttercup, who is truly at her wits' end. Pull back quickly to a long overhead view of her, Blossom, Bubbles, and the onlookers as she yells in frustration.)_

 **Buttercup: ENOUGH!**

 _(The word hangsin the air fora few seconds.Backto groundlevel; hersistersare completely stunnedby this, as arethe crowd and the Mayor)_

 **Buttercup: Huh. Forget it. I ain't got no special skills. _(hanging her head)_ _I ain't special._**

 **Blossom:** _Aww, Buttercup. You may not have a special power..._

 **Bubbles:** _...but you're still special._

 **Buttercup:** _(rounding on them angrily)_ But-but-but, nothing! I thought I had a special power, but I don't! I thought I was special, but I'm not! So there!

 _(As she says this, her eyes begin to fill with tears. Afterwards, she flies off, crying; scene cuts to Blossom, Bubbles and the crowd, as they are all in shock after seeing her cry like that)_

 **Random Townsperson** _: Aw man, poor kid._

 **Random Townsperson #2:** **I feel sorry for her, man.**

 _(The crowd, the Mayor and Miss Bellum then walk off, back to their normal lives. Blossom and Bubbles then look at each other, while giving each other sad looks. Scene then dissolved into a longer shot of Townsville with only Blossom and Bubbles alone in the background. Scene then fades to black, and after a few seconds, it fades to the Utonium household, where quiet sobbing noises can be heard; scene then cuts to Buttercup, all alone in her/her sisters' room, with the door closed, is still crying while lying her head down on the bed, and leaving a puddle of tears on their blanket; Blossom then slowly opens the door to check on her sister. Bubbles later joins in)_

 **Blossom: _(worryingly)_ Buttercup?**

 _(Buttercup doesn't reply)_

 **Bubbles: Buttercup? Are you all right?**

 **Buttercup: _(lifts her head up)_ No... I am _NOT all right! (turns herself around to face Blossom and Bubbles) I thought I TOO had a special power like you guys, butNOOOOOOOOOO! I was WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG! Now, do me a favor and LEAVE! ME! ALOOOOONE!!!!!! (The force of her yelling then made Blossom and Bubbles get blown out of their room. Then Buttercup slams the door real hard, as she continues to sob)_**

 **Blossom:** Come on, Bubbles. Let's go.

 _(Bubbles sadly nods yes, as they both leave Buttercup alone; Scene dissolves to the next day, at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, which then cuts to Blossom and Bubbles in their seats, except for Buttercup)_

 **Ms. Keane:** (cheerfully) Okay, children! It's time for roll call! **Julie?**

 **Julie:** Here.

 **Ms. Keane: _Harry?_**

 **Harry:** Here.

 **Ms. Keane: _Wes?_**

 **Harry:** Yea?

 **Ms. Keane: _Bubbles?_**

 **Bubbles:** _(sadly)_ Here.

 **Ms. Keane: _Blossom?_**

 **Blossom:** sadly) Present.

 **Ms. Keane: _Buttercup?_**

 _(She looks around the whole classroom, but there's no sign of Buttercup)_

 **Ms. Keane: _Buttercup?_**

 _(Again, she looks around the whole classroom, but there's still no sign of Buttercup)_

 **Ms. Keane:** _(confused, but stern)_ Where's Buttercup?

 _(Blossom then raises her hand)_

Blossom: She's not coming here today.

 **Ms. Keane:** _(sternly)_ _Why not?_

 **Bubbles:** _(sadly)_ Because she's too depressed to come here, today.

 **Ms. Keane:** _(goes from being stern, to sad)_ Oh. I see. _(Continues on with roll call)_

 **Blossom:** (whispers to Bubbles)We've got to do something about this.

 **Bubbles:** _(whispers to Blossom)_ But how?

 _(Blossom thinks for a moment, then we gets an idea. She then whispers gibberish to Bubbles; scene wipes to Mojo Koko, who is in his volcano lair making plans on ruling the world, until his phone rings. He stops, then goes over to answer it)_

Mojo: Mojo Jojo's volcano lair, Mojo speaking.

 **Blossom:** Uh, hi Mojo, we need you for something important.

 **Mojo:** _(sternly)_ Oh, it's you Powerpuff Girls, _(angrily) **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW?!!!!?**_

 **Blossom:** Wel you see, Buttercup is going through a great depression, and-

 **Mojo:** WAIT! Did you say Buttercup's going through a great depression?

 **Blossom:** Uh-huh, and we were wondering if you can keep a secret.

 **Mojo:** Yes.

 **Blossom:** Listen, _(whispers)_ you can help us out with something tomorrow. We'll make it _Buttercup Appreciation Day_. So, call everyone else, except us, and we'll surprise Buttercup tomorrow. Got it?

 **Mojo:** Got it.

 **Blossom:** Good. See you tomorrow!

 **Mojo:** See ya. _(both hang up)_ Welp, better get down to business. _(calls the other villains including Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, The Rowdyruff Boys, etc. and tells them on the phone about surprising Buttercup tomorrow with "Buttercup Appreciation Day", and that they should take a break from their evil ways tomorrow. They at first hesitate, but reluctantly agree. Then they call other characters from other CN shows like Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory", Johnny from "Johnny Bravo", Cow and Chicken from "Cow and Chicken" (duh), The Eds from "Ed, Edd n Eddy", etc. Not to mention, they also called all of the monsters from Monster Aisle as well; Scene transitions to the Utonium household in the morning, which then cuts to Buttercup, (still unfortunately depressed) who is still in her room as a doorbell is heard coming from downstairs)_

 **Buttercup:** _(groans and walks out of her room)_ If I swear to god if my sisters are trying to cheer me up again, then it isn't gonna- _(opens the door revealing nobody at the door)_ What the...!? Hello? _(no response) **HELLO?!?!?**_

 _(Everyone, including every Cartoon Cartoons character, jumps out at once)_

 **Everyone (except Buttercup): _SURPRISE! HAPPY BUTTERCUP APPRECIATION DAY!_**

 _(Buttercup becomes shocked and surprised at the same time)_

 **Buttercup:** "Buttercup Appreciation Day"?

 **Blossom:** _(dressed like Buttercup, and with her hair dyed black)_ Yep! It's a special day dedicated to you!

 **Buttercup:** _(stutters, then grins)_ F-f-for _me???_

 **Bubbles: _(also dressed like Buttercup) Yeah! Because you're special! (puts a shiny green crown on Buttercup that has her name on it)_**

 **Buttercup:** _(confusingly)_ I am?

 _(scene then cuts to everyone else, who are also dressed like Buttercup, with black hair, and green dresses)_

 **Mayor:** Yes! And to celebrate this occasion...

 **Mojo:** We all got together, and made a special cake, just for you! _(everyone reveals the cake, which has Buttercup on it, and green icing that says "HAPPY BUTTERCUP APPRECIATION DAY!")_ It was my idea by the way.

 _(Buttercup then begins to gasp, and smile with tears in her eyes)_

 **Him:** _(hands Buttercup a tissue)_ That's it; let it all out. _(smiles as Buttercup begins to blow her (unseen) nose. Then he sheds a tear of joy)_

 **Dexter:** We also got you some gifts! _(Everyone reveals all of the gifts wrapped in green and black wrapping paper to Buttercup)_

 _(Buttercup then lets out a shuddering sigh of pleasure as she sees all of the gifts piled up neatly. She flies on over to the gifts and quickly rips off all the wrapping paper revealing a new blanket similar to Buttercup's old one from "Cover Up", (which she cuddles with it for a few seconds before she continues to open more presents) an RC helicopter that fires toy missiles, tickets to Apples in Stereo, a scrapbook with pictures of past events (from the past episodes) with Buttercup, her sisters, Professor Utonium and everyone else in it, a green electric guitar, a punching bag that Buttercup always wanted from "Moral Decay", and fortune cookies from that Chinese restaurant from "Makes Zen to Me", 1 for everybody each)_

 **Fuzzy:** _(cheerfully)_ Hey everyone, why don't we have some cake in honor of our special ol' Buttercup!

 _(Everyone (including Buttercup) starts to cheer, and then they all begin to eat cake while "Signal in the Sky" by Apples in Stereo plays in the background. Afterwards, it goes to a montage of everyone (now in their normal clothes) playing fun games like Dunk Tank, where Buttercup manages to dunk Mojo into the water. Everyone (including him) then laugh. Scene then wipes to everyone playing hide and seek, and Buttercup is the seeker. She manages to find everyone and manages to win the game. Scene wipes to everyone taking a trip to a movie theater to watch "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", (ironically, some of the characters are in that film) as they all enjoy popcorn, candy and soda, while watching it. Scene then wipes to them surfing while in their swimsuits they manage to catch some waves as well, except for Fuzzy, who falls from his wooden surfboard, and wipes out. Fuzzy then gets back up, smiles and laughs, to which everyone else does. Scene then wipes to them taking a trip to see Apples in Stereo performing their song "Signal in the Sky" (from "Superfriends"), as they all sway their hands in the air. Scene then wipes to everyone passing a "Buttercup Appreciation Day" medallion to each other, thus giving it to Buttercup, who smiles, then wears it around her neck. The scene then wipes to everyone having a sleepover in the Utonium household, and also sleeping in different places throughout the house, front yard and backyard. Scene then fades to black as the "Signal in the Sky" song fades out, and fades in a few seconds later to reveal the next morning that everyone (except Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium) had left, but the whole place is now a mess because of yesterday. The girls then wake up at the same time)_

 **Buttercup:** Boy, was that some appreciation day, or what?

 **Bubbles:** Yeah! It sure was!

 **Blossom:** Yep! Oh, by the way, Mitch left you a little something, yesterday.

 **Buttercup:** He did? _(Blossom hands Buttercup a photo of Mitch kissing her with the words "Mitchercup xoxo" written on it in green. Buttercup takes a look at it, then she blushes as her face softens just like in "Buttercrush")_ Aww... _(begins to shed more tears, this time, tears of joy; the standard end shot comes up)_

 **Narrator:** Aww, that was so awesome! I guess Buttercup really _is special. So, I guess, once again the day is saved..._

 _(The girls appear: Buttercup front and center, wearing the "Buttercup Appreciation Day" medallion, is seen happily doing a pose similar to the one at the end of "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", while Blossom is on the left, and Bubbles is on the right, both have happy grins and are in the same poses as in some episodes, like "Pee Pee G's" as an example, except Blossom is in the same pose as Bubbles/Buttercup)_

...thanks to _Buttercup, and The Powerpuff Girls! Whaddya know? Buttercup as a special Powerpuff Girl. I mean, who would've known she'd be this special? I mean, gosh... (the "The End" title fades in; cuts to black)_


End file.
